The Festival of the Duel King
by 007Stitch
Summary: When Jaden and Alexis have to share a kiss in the upcoming Duel Academy play of Disney's The Festival of the Lion King, what will happen? JadenxAlexis Note to readers for Pokemon - Hero's Advanced too


**Author's note: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or any of the characters in it, nor do I own the Festival of the Lion King show at Disney's Animal Kingdom or its characters. Also a note to those who are fans of my Pokémon – Hero's Advances story, my apologies on how late the next chapter is coming, but it took a while to write and stuff because each time I started to type something, I thought of something else, so my apologies. , and I will reveal when it will be up within this story, or if you can wait I will post when next week on my profile.**

**About the story: This is a JadenxAlexis Oneshot where Jaden receives the part Nakawa and Alexis gets the part of Kibibi in the school production of Disney's the Festival of the Lion King, in which as a school differed show, they will have a kiss scene, which shocks them both. What will happen?**

**The Festival of Duel King**

"NNNooooo!!!!" cried Chazz Princeton when he saw the sheet of who got which parts for the school version production of Disney's festival of the Lion King.

"What's wrong Chazz?" asked Jaden Yuki.

"As if its not bad enough that you stole the role of Nakawa from me, I didn't even get a part in the play you stpid Slifer-Red!" growled Chazz.

"Well it's not my fault that you…Wait! I got the part of Nakawa??! Awww man…I wanted a part as one of those tumble monkies so badly…" said Jaden.

"Uh…Jaden? You do know that the only roles that were available were Nakawa, Kibibi, Zawadi, and Kiume right?" asked Jaden's best friend who was like a brother to him, Syrus Truesdale.

"Oh…really?" asked Jaden in return.

"Hey Jay!" shouted Syrus with a big sly grin as Chazz had just left the building. "Look at this! It says that the part of Kibibi who you'll have to kiss in the play will be played by Alexis."

"What?!?!" cried Jaden.

"Oh come on Jay. You know that you like her anyways," said Syrus.

"I know Sy, but I wouldn't want to kiss her unless the loved me back…" said Jaden. _Wonder what Alexis will think of this_.

**Meanwhile in the forest…**

"Oh, Alexis?!" yelled out Alexis Rhodes's brother Atticus Rhodes. "Guess what I found about you and Jaden?"

"What are you talking about, Atti?" said Alexis trying to hold back the shock thinking that her brother had found about her liking Jaden Yuki.

"You got the part of Kibibi in the school production of Disney's The Festival of the Lion King!" said Atticus.

"Ok, so what does that have to do with Jaden?" asked Alexis.

"He has the part of Nakawa in the production, and you both have a kissing scene in it," said Atticus with an even slyer grin than Syrus had gave Jaden not too long ago. "Although you better get moving to the duel arena right now."

"Why's that Atticus?" asked Alexis who was blushing at the thought of kissing the person she loves.

"Because it said that rehearsals would begin at 3:00 P.M. today, and it's now 2:50 P.M." said Atticus.

"WHAT?!?!" screamed Alexis as she ran to the arena.

**15 minutes later at the arena…**

_Man I gotta hurry…I'm almost there_ thought Jaden as he was rushing to the arena, and was about to make the turn into the arena. All of a sudden as he made his turn, Alexis was rushing around the turn opposite to him. Jaden and Alexis's eyes widen as they show each other coming at full speed trying to stop the inevitable crashing into each other. Have Jaden pushed off the wall closest to him making him instead running diagonally into the wall opposite the doors into the arena, making him fall, as Alexis was finally able to slow down and stop near the doors.

"Jaden! Are you alright?" asked Alexis as she helped Jaden get up.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Thanks Alexis," said Jaden as he was finally up.

"Silly, I'm the one who should be thanking you. You ran into that wall to stop yourself from colliding with me," said Alexis in turn.

"Uh…Alexis?" Jaden started to say.

"Yes, Jaden?" asked Alexis.

"There something I need to ask you about with…" began Jaden when suddenly the doors came open.

"Alexis! Jaden! Hurry up and come in. You're both late," said Dr. Crowler in a whispered angry tone.

As the rehearsal went on Dr. Crowler was amazed at how Zane was playing the part Kiume, Blaire was playing the part of Zawadi, and Alexis was playing the part of Kibibi. But the thing that surprised him the most was how great of a job Jaden was at playing Nakawa. In secrecy Dr. Crowler was amazed at Jaden's dueling skills and wanted to put him in Obelisk Blue, however, he couldn't because of Jaden's low test scores. Up until now that is. Recently Chancellor Sheppard declared that the ranks would be based on how well you dueled, and not on test scores. But knowing Jaden, for some reason, Jaden wouldn't probably never accept the invitation into Obelisk Blue even though he was the last remaining duelist in the Slifer Red dorm. However, Dr. Crowler had a plan on how to finally get him into the Obelisk Blue dorm where he belonged.

After the rehearsal which didn't include every single part of the show including the kiss scene (Much to Alexis and Jaden's dismay in secrecy) Dr. Crowler put on his sternest face and said, "That will be all for today's rehearsal. Don't forget that tomorrow is your dress rehearsal either, so come here at the same time wearing your costume. Now you may all go except for Mr. Yuki."

Once everyone left Crowler said to Jaden, "I'm afraid we have a bit of a problem Mr. Yuki."

"Oh? And what's that teach?" asked Jaden.

"You may have gotten the part of Nakawa, however, only Ra Yellow and Obelisk Blue students are allowed to participate in the play. And you are the only Slifer Red student left in this Academy at the moment. Therefore I will not allow you to participate in the play. Unless…" said Crowler smiling evilly.

"Unless what??" asked Jaden, who wanted the part of Nakawa very badly.

"Unless you accept the offer to join Obelisk Blue," finished Crowler.

"What?! But I don't even have high test scores to start with! Plus I thought you hated me…" said Jaden.

"I knew that you probably did think that, but truth be told the first time we had met, and you defeated me I was truly impressed, and knew it wasn't by dumb luck that you had defeated me. I originally had wanted to place you in Obelisk Blue, but your test scores was so low and I wasn't able to let you in, so I decided to be harsh on you my dear boy. Please forgive me," said Dr. Crowler who actually was bowing before Jaden.

"Hey, it's no problem Dr. Crowler, but I won't go into Obelisk Blue, I'm sorry. This red blazer that I were is honor of a friend of mine who once wore one just like it who was like my brother. He taught me how to duel, gave me a reason to duel, and passed down his deck to me," said Jaden.

"But the only person who has worn a red blazer in the Pro Leagues was…was…" stuttered Crowler.

"Yeah…Koyo Hibiki…" said Jaden.

"You mean that was the reason you wouldn't go into the other dorms Jaden?" said Crowler in a way that Jaden didn't like thinking that he would be kicked out of the Academy although he was about to receive a surprise as Dr. Crowler place his hand on Jaden's shoulder. "My dear boy, you could've told us that a long time ago. We would've let you keep the red blazer to wear even if you were in Ra Yellow or Obelisk Blue."

"Real…Real…Really?" asked Jaden shocked by what Crowler was telling him.

"Of course. So as of this moment on…" started Dr. Crowler.

"You will be living, eating, and be in the Obelisk Blue dorm, and be one of its students. As long as you're ok by this" finished Professor Banner behind Jaden all of a sudden.

"I was going to surprise the lad, with your return you know Banner…" said Crowler giving Banner an evil eye look.

"Pro…Professor Banner??!!?!" cried out Jaden with happiness to the person who he came to think of at the Academy like his father before he became a spirit. Jaden ran over to Banner and gave him a hug as he asked, "But how is this possible?"

Crowler answered by saying, "Both Professor Banner in his spirit form, and I were dwelling thinking of ways to bring him back into his body, when we finally had done it. Although he is in his 40's, he'll be able to be around for a while. Unless an accident happens to him ending this life, although the chances of that happening are very slim as it is."

"Thanks you guys. But I thought that I need high test scores to be in Obelisk Blue…" said Jaden.

"Not anymore Jaden. Now the rank will depend on how well you duel, and not your test scores. But don't think that that means you can slack off or skip class. And as for me, I will be helping Dr. Crowler as being one of the heads of the Obelisk Blue boys dorm area," said Professor Banner. "Plus, after the first show of The Festival of the Lion King, we're going to introduce you, Alexis, Blaire, and Zane to a friend of ours."

**Later on at the Obelisk Blue dorm in Syrus's room…**

Knock-Knock.

_Hmmm…That must be my new roommate. Wonder what he'll be like _thought Syrus having no idea who it would be as he opened up the door.

"Hey Sy!" grinned Jaden with his luggage at his feet.

"Bro?! What're you doing here?" asked the surprise Syrus.

"I'm your new roommate here! Cool, huh?" said Jaden as he came in getting ready to tell Syrus the amazing news.

**The next day at 12:00 P.M. by the cliff Jaden hangs out at once all of Jaden's friends learned what had happened…**

Jaden was relaxing at the edge of the cliff when suddenly a shadow hovered over him.

"Jaden? Could I talk to you for a sec?" asked Alexis.

"Sure thing Alexis," answered Jaden.

"Well…you see…it's about that kiss scene you and I have together…I just thought I'd let you know that if you didn't really want to do that part with me, we could tell Dr. Crowler, and not do it…Although to be truthful I was looking forward to kissing you," replied Alexis blushing furiously.

"Alexis?..." said a stunned Jaden overwhelmed with an amazing amount of joy.

"I knew you didn't want to…I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship Jaden. But I do honestly love you more than just in a sisterly-way. I truly love you Jaden," said Alexis who had tears coming down her face as she started to turn around and run away. But then Alexis was pulled down on top of Jaden by Jaden, and Jaden leaned in and kissed her on the lips. And so they shared their first, but not last passionate kiss with each other.

"I love you too Alexis," said Jaden once they broke for air, and then he leaned in again to claim her lips.

**The next day at the first show of The Festival of the Lion King at Duel Academy at 7:00 P.M….**

The show was about to begin once everyone had taken their seats, and the warning message about the show about to start came on.

"Well this is it everyone. Let's go show them that they won't regret coming to see this show!" said Jaden before his microphone came on. Suddenly a voice said," And now we present to you: The Festival of the Lion King!" Jaden, Alexis, Blaire, and Zane came out in their costumes for the show.

"Hello everyone! We are the villagers from the tribe that goes around with King Simba. I am Kiume which in Swahili means masculine and strong!" said Zane.

"And I am Nakawa which means good-looking in Swahili," said Jaden.

"Hey good-looking," said Alexis coyly. She then spun around and curtsied saying, "And I am Kibibi…"

"Which means beautiful, enchanting princess," said Jaden kissing Alexis's hand.

"And I am Zawadi which means in Swahili the gift!" said Blaire.

"HaHaHa!! The gift!! Hahaha!!" laughed Jaden acting the part of Nakawa perfectly.

"That's right boy, and if you wanna stay good-looking, you'd better behave yourself," snapped Blaire.

After they had taken their animal sections (Jaden-Lion section, Alexis-Giraffe section, Zane-Elephant section, and Blaire-Warthog section) and made sure everyone knew how to greet the animals who would be arriving, they got everyone to do all their greetings at the same time.

"Sssshhh…Everyone…Listen" said Zane, as animal noises could be heard throughout the arena, as some of the animal performers came into the arena as the noises kept getting louder with drums. "It…it…time!" And then the music began to play along with the main show:

**NahhChuwenyahbobobitzebahbah. (Alexis(A), Jaden(J), Blaire(B), and Zane(Z): Shudomwhenyaman).**

**NahhChuwenyahbahbahbitzebobo. (Alexis(A), Jaden(J), Blaire(B), and Zane(Z): Shudomwhenyaman whenyaman whenyaman). Hmmanatahmmanatabatta (continued A, J, & B)**

**Z: And now I present to you: his majesty the Lion King! (Zane then continued to sing with A, J, & B).**

**Simba: Welcome everybody! It's me, Simba! You've all picked a very special day to visit. You see today we've come to town for a big celebration. And you my friends are invited to join on the fun.**

**(Z, A, J, & B stopped singing the hmmanatahmmanatabatta part).**

**J: Ladies and gentleman! Boy and girls! It's time to clap your paws, stomp your hooves, and ruffle your feathers as we welcome you to The Festival of the Lion King!**

**Everyone: Let the procession begin! (Performers come in) Oh I just can't wait to be king!**

**Timon as his float with the giraffe comes in (the Giraffe sections greets the float with the sound of a giraffe): Hiya folks! How ya doing? Don't worry! You're old buddy Timon is here. The show can begin! Hey! Slow down, slow down! What are you doing? I'm suppose to be center stage! Who's driving this thing?!**

**Everyone: Oh I just can't wait to be king!**

**Pumbaa as his float comes in (the Warthog section greets Pumbaa with a warthog sound): Hello?! HELLO?! Look at me! I'm in a parade! Hahahaha! Hey tumble monkies put me over towards the warthog section!**

**A: Skeetdahdahduhduhduhwoo!!**

**J: Shettahdahdahdahdunday!**

**B: Zeahawhoahazeawhoahwhoah!**

**Z: Scooterdedodobuddoh!**

**Everyone: Oh I just can't wait to be king! (Elephant section welcome the elephant float).**

**Simba: Hi everybody! Hey Timon Pumbaa! Am I in the right section? (to that the lion section roars like a lion) Yup! It's the lion section alright! Hey guys! It looks like we're all here! Let's go!**

**Everyone: Let every creature go for broke and sing. Let's hear it in the herd in on the wing. It's gonna be King Simba's finest fling! Oh I just can't wait…to be king!!**

**A few minutes later after Zane's part in the show in Be Prepared…**

A blue bird appeared on the center float with a red bird. Then Alexis and Jaden came up onto the float as well towards the edge of it.

**A: There's a calm surround to the rush of day. When the heat of the rolling world can be turned away.**

**J: An enchanted moment and it sees me through. It's enough for the restless warrior just to be with you…**

**Together: And can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings? The world for once in perfect harmony with all its living things. And can you feel the love tonight? You needn't look too far; stealing through the night's uncertainties: love it where we are.**

As the two acrobatic birds continued their dance on the float and in the sky, Alexis and Jaden sat down on the rock on the float, and looked into each other's eyes. Then Jaden leaned in and kissed Alexis on her lips and pulled her into another passionate kiss. Too soon enough they had to stop and get ready to end the song as they walked over to the birds and held each other's hands with the birds diagonally from each other.

**Together: The world for once in perfect harmony, with all its living things.**

**Z: The world in perfect harmony with all its living things. That my friends is a time for joyous celebration. For when all things exist in balance it is then that we are all connected in the great circle. The circle of life.**

**B: From the day we arrive on this planet. And blinking step into the sun…There's more to see, than could ever be seen. More to do than could ever be done. There's far too much to take in here. More to find than could ever be found. But the sun rolling high through the sapphire sky keeps greeting small on the endless rounds. The circle of life. And it moves us all. Through despair and hope; through faith and love. 'Til we find our place, on the path unwinding. In the circle…the circle of life!**

**Simba: And now everybody, it's time for you to join in the fun as we kick of our celebration finale. The natives are getting restless: let's have a party.**

**A, J, B, & Z: A weebahlay a weebahlay (continues for about 2/3 more times)**

**Z: let's have a contest because I know our elephants and warthogs can do a better job of singing than the lions and giraffes can.**

**J: Oh really? Well we'll just see about that. We'll take the weeeeweohwongaways and you can take the weebahlays. Come on lions and giraffes just like this!**

**A & J: weeeeweohwongaway.**

**Z & B: hum weebahlay hum weebahlay.**

**Timon: Step aside! Out of the way! Professional artist coming through! Mmmmeee! In the jungle the mighty jungle the lion sleeps tonight. In the jungle the quiet jungle the lion sleeps tonight.**

**A & J: weeeeweohwongaway. weeeeweohwongaway.**

**Z & B: hum weebahlay hum weebahlay. hum weebahlay hum weebahlay.**

**Timon: Hush my darling don't fair my darling the lion sleeps tonight.**

**A & J while holding hands: I said hush my darling don't fear my darling the lion sleeps tonight!**

**Timon: One more time!**

**J: Whoah Whoah Whoah uh weebahlay. Whoah oh oh oh. Whoah Whoah Whoah uh webahlay.**

**All: Weebahlay!!**

**Timon: Give yourselves a big hand!! Great job! Especially you! You were perfect! (points to Mindy who's in the crowd with the rest of the gang). Come on gang! Let's take it home! It means no worries! For the rest of your days! It's our problem-free, philosophy: Hakuna Matata.**

**B: Can you feel it? Can you feel the love tonight?...**

**A while holding J's hand: Can you feel the love tonight(The love tonight)? The peace the evening brings (Can you feel the love tonight?) the world for once in perfect harmony, with all its living things…**

**A, J, & B: Oh!! Uh! Oh!!**

**Z: Be prepared for the coup of the century. Be prepared for murky skies. Meticulous bindings, capacities spinning. An age of denial is simply while I'll be king on disputed, respected, solituded, and see for the wonder I am. Yes my teeth and ambitions are bared: be prepared!!**

**J: Come on…Let every creature go for broke and sing! Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing! It's gonna be a super, awesome thing! (As he goes in between performers on stilts) Oh I just can't wait to be king! Oh, I just can't wait to be king! (Oh I just can't) No I just can't wait…to be king!**

**B: It's the circle of life! And it moves us all…through despair and hope; through faith and love! Til we find our place, on the path unwinding. In the circle…the circle of life…The circle of life!**

**Everyone: In the circle…in the circle…in the circle…the circle of life! In the circle…in the circle…in the circle…the circle of life! The circle of life!! The circle of life!**

**Z: And it rules us all…**

**A: Through despair and hope…**

**J: Til we find our place…**

**B: On the path unwinding…**

**Everyone: In the circle…in the circle…The circle of life…Circle of: Life……! **

Everyone takes a bow, and starts to leave while audience claps for them.

**Backstage after the first show…**

"Phew…And to think that we have to keep doing this for another week…Should be fun!" said a grinning Jaden.

"That was an amazing show Jaden," said someone from behind Jaden.

"Ko…Ko…Koyo?" managed a stunned Jaden.

"Yup! I'm all better now, and I'll be teaching here at Duel Academy from now on too," said Koyo Hibiki.

Jaden rushed up and gave him a hug, since Koyo was like a big brother to Jaden.

"Koyo, I'd like to introduce to my girlfriend, Alexis Rhodes," said Jaden pulling away from the hug and pointing to Alexis.

"It's an honor to meet you Ms. Rhodes," said Koyo.

"Thank you Mr. Hibiki, but it's an honor to meet you," said Alexis.

**Later on by the cliff as a special show off Wishes: A Magical Gathering of Disney Dreams went on thanks to the Walt Disney World Company…**

"So Alexis…What would you like to do after the shows will all be over next week?" asked Jaden.

"Maybe we could go to the beach or something. But I know one thing: I want to spend it with you Jay," said Alexis.

"Same here Lex, same here," said Jaden who was ruffling Alexis's hair as they sat on the cliff with Alexis's head on Jaden's shoulder watching the fireworks go off into their future together.

**The End.**

**Sorry about that, but I don't think this has been one of my greatest stories yet. I put in the story when I'd be updating Pokémon – Hero's Advanced like I said, and please do give your thoughts on this story by reviewing. Thanks!**

**-007Stitch**


End file.
